Get Whale Soon
"Get Whale Soon'" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fifth of the second season, and thirty-second overall. HTF's Episode Description Funny how these two characters end up in another wet, dark, disastrous situation! Stranded in the belly of a whale, Lumpy and Russell pool their resources to find a way out. Will they get eaten alive or do they find their way to freedom? It's an adventure you don't want to miss! Plot Russell happily sits in his boat, humming and holding a harpoon. As he looks through his telescope, he realizes he's floating in the open mouth of a giant whale. Having no time to react, Russell gets eaten, plunging him into darkness. Inside the whale with darkness surrounding him, Russell lights a match to take in his surroundings. He finds fish skeletons, treasure, garbage, and a road raged Lumpy sitting in his car and honking his horn. Lumpy turns on his car's headlights and they both see that they have no way out. Russell, however, gets an idea. They bundle some sticks together and Russell pulls out a box of matches. Looking inside, they see there's only one match left. After several unsuccessful attempts, Russell manages to light the match, only for Lumpy to sneeze it out. Next, Lumpy lifts Russell up to the whale's uvula. Russell stabs, and pulls on, the uvula with his hook. This only succeeds making the whale vomit all over them. Disheartened, Russell and Lumpy find a new hope when they look up and see the whale's blowhole. Russell throws his harpoon towards the blowhole, but unfortunately he misses and the falling object pierces Lumpy's head. Russell starts to go mad, and begins using his hook to slash the inside of the whale's stomach. The whale, feeling the pain of Russell's hook, fires Russell out of its blowhole. At first, Russell is still laughing and slashing around like a maniac while in mid-air, but he rejoices upon learning that he's free. Sadly, Russell falls from the sky and his head gets impaled on the mast of a nearby ship. His body slowly slides down the mast. Before the episode ends, the whale shows up and swallows up the boat. Moral "Don't bite off more than you can chew!" Deaths #Lumpy is killed by Russell's harpoon, after Russell fails to hit the skin around the whale's blowhole. #Russell's head gets impaled on the mast of a boat then eaten by the Whale a second time. Gallery Goofs #In the intro Russell's hook is in his right hand but in the episode it's on his left hand. #Prior to Russell lighting the second match, the inside of the whale is lit. After Lumpy blows out the match, however, the inside of the whale plunges into darkness. #Lumpy's antlers change directions sometimes. #A whale's blowhole is not connected to it's stomach. Thus, Russell and Lumpy would'nt have been able to see the blowhole since they were swallowed and ended up in the stomach of the whale. #Before russell and Lumpy try pulling the whale's uvula, there is a dead fish lying to the left side of the shot. However, after the whale reacts to this and the shot cuts back to Russell and Lumpy, the fish has disappeared. Trivia *This episode marks the first time Russell has gone into his mindless, mad state, similar to "sugar-high" Nutty, flipped-out Flippy, and suicidal Petunia. *Among the items inside the whale is The Cursed Idol. *The scene where Lumpy and Russell try to make a fire is later seen in Milk Pong. *This episode might be a refrence to the story of Jonah, where Jonah is swallowed by a whale for disobeying God. It could also be a reference to Pinocchio because they both lit a fire to get out and a wooden dummy (seen while the screen was panning) could be seen next to The Cursed Idol. *This is the first episode with the new opening where Russell appears. *This is the first episode where Russell dosen't have a stubble. *During the shot of the whale's inside (the screen is panning), you can see a wooden puppet with a pointed nose, a reference to Pinocchio. *There are no female characters in this episode. *When Russell was sliding down the pole with his eye, he made a quiet "Yar" sound. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females